


Witness Protection

by BerityBaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerityBaker/pseuds/BerityBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets an interesting delivery man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and posted on [this post](http://holdencaulfieldin221b.tumblr.com/post/66971606212/cupcakesnsprinkles17-littlehollyleaf).

It had been weeks since Castiel had started work at the Gas-N-Sip. He was finally getting the hang of working the register. He was there now, making sure it was stocked for the day, when his new supervisor stepped up to take his place. “Why don’t you go and take care of those deliveries?” he said, nodding toward the front window, through which two trucks were visible.

He nodded obediently, handing the man the register key and making his way to front of the store. Both trucks, with gigantic brand symbols emblazoned across the sides, sat open, revealing the large boxes in one and the cases of soda in the other. Next to one stood a woman with a clipboard. As he approached her, Cas couldn’t shake the feeling of something being…off. He glanced around, trying his best to be casual about it.

He saw the delivery man that belonged to the other truck leaning easily against its Pepsi symbol and watching him curiously with oddly familiar eyes.

“Do I know you?” he asked, using the inconsequential tone he’d picked up from customers during the time he’d been there. “You seem familiar.”

The delivery man shrugged and turned to the contents of his truck. He pulled a Snickers from his jacket pocket and giggled. “Not sure why.”

After taking care of the woman, whose boxes were filled with various varieties of potato chip, Cas turned to the other driver. He was already carrying in cases of Pepsi, the bill of his cap pulled low over his eyes. Cas followed him into the store. “Are you…”

He trailed off when the man looked up and pulled back his hat, smirking. “Hey, bro.”

“You were dead,” Cas stated without preamble, reminding himself of the fact.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Me? Nah, I’ve got better things to do than die. Women, gambling…maybe I’ll mess with those Winchesters again someday.”

“Gabriel, you—”

“So, what’s this? Witness Protection, too, huh?”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re hiding from the angels. Can’t say I blame you,” Gabriel said, popping open one of the bottles he’d just carried in.

“You’re not…you’re not hunting me, too, are you?”

“Me? No way. Why would I do that? Those other guys don’t know what they’re up against.”

“What they’re up against? But I’m…I’m only human,” Cas murmured, confused.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. His ever-present smirk deepened. “Have you _met_ Dean Winchester?”

“Of course I have, I—wait, that was rhetorical.”

“Great job, bro. You’re really starting to get it.”


End file.
